Christmas Mistletoe
by Muse-of-Love-Chibi-Akemi
Summary: A Christmas Gift to the reviewers of 'Nightmares of the Past and Present'. X and Mina with help from Alia and Signas learn about Mistletoe.


**A/N: When I first started to write _Rockman X6: Nightmares of the Past and Present_ there wasn't going to be an X/Mina pairing. Mina was initially a tragic character to add to X6's already angst-ridden plot. However, looking at the five reviews I have so far (all of you will be credited below), everyone wants an X/Mina pairing. I'll see what I can do . For now though, here's a Christmas X/Mina fluff for y'all to enjoy until the next chapter is done. I want the most accuracy so I have been renting the X Collection a lot. Anyways, on with the fluff!**

**Rockman X6:**

**Christmas Mistletoe**

Although the recovery of the planet was still far from being finished, everyone at the headquarters was happy with holiday cheer. The doors were opened to humans and reploids alike to partake in food, presents and celebration. Alia, her hair down for the occasion, looked around at all of the decorations they had managed to gather. She looked over at Douglas who was fixing the lights on an old tree they had been able to find. Signas was dressed in a Santa suit. He sat on his office chair with both human children and reploid children on his knee asking for presents. Over at the kitchen, she nearly burst her gut out laughing.

X and Mina were arguing again. They were both dressed in costume; Mina as an elf in a green shirt and green leggings with a bright red ribbon in her hair, X dressed the same as well, minus the ribbon. Mina was holding a dipper in her hand and was waving it frantically in front of X. X just stood there, his arms crossed and his head shaking whilst people were looking for food. Alia walked over to them. She looked to them both and promptly tapped each one on the head. The both looked at her.

"What's going on here?" she demanded. "It's Christmas and you're both arguing!"

"X-senpai says that we shouldn't be celebrating while there is still loads of work to do!" Mina explained before being interrupted by X.

"Mina says that we should celebrate and ignore the fact that there are still other people out there that have nothing!" X interjected. Bells on both reploids heads jingled viciously as they glared at each other intensely. Alia sighed to herself and placed an open palm on her forehead.

_Why do they always fight over every single thing? _she wondered to herself. "Okay you two. Suck it up and serve some food." Alia gestured to the public who were either watching the whole affair and laughing or were shaking their heads, horror-stricken that X and Mina were arguing when they were a Irregular Hunter team. "Do I have to send Santa Signas other here to serve you two coal for Christmas?"

X stared at Alia while Mina's face went wide. "Santa Signas!? Signas is Santa Claus? I'll be right back!" Mina took off from the stand, leaving X to catch the falling dipper and Alia to start serving food.

Mina pushed her way though children and jumped onto Signas's lap. Signas, initially startled, looked to the children and then to Mina and kept his cool. Stroking his beard, he gave out his best impression of a Santa Claus. "And what would you like for Christmas?" he asked her.

She placed a finger on her chin and looked over to X and Alia. She smiled to them both and whispered in Signas's ear. He looked to her. "Really?" he almost asked in disbelief. Mina nodded and jumped off of his lap.Mina's gazed turned back to X. Lowering her gaze to avoid a blush to be seen, she disappeared into a different room.

Alia read the look on Signas's face. She looked to X. "X, do you know what mistletoe is?"

X stared back at Alia. He motioned for a fellow Hunter to take care of the duties and followed Alia out into the hallway. "Mistletoe?" he asked.

"Humans hang mistletoe in doorways. If two people who like each other are caught under it, they have to kiss." Alia could see X cringe at the thought. She frowned lightly as she folded her arms. "Listen X. Why do you always fight with Mina?"

X looked away and scratched his nose. "Well...I...She...And then..." He looked back to Alia and furrowed his brows. "Alia what are you trying to imply? First you talk about mistletoe and now you're asking why I argue with Mina? Is there some sort of connection between the two?"

"You both argue outside of missions but while in them you work together as a team and worry about each other. I felt the same way...about Gate." Alia looked to the floor apprehensively and bit her lip. "X...what I'm trying to say is that..." Alia took X's hands into her own. "I don't want you to go through what I went through. Tell her. Tell her before you lose her. Though it looks impossible it is every bit possible."

X stared back at Alia. "Alia...I...Remember what happened between Zero and Iris?" he asked.

"Don't let it happen then. Don't you have enough faith in yourself? Mina has faith in you. Signas and Douglas have faith in you. I have faith in you...Zero has faith in you. Make the right decision okay X?" Alia smiled lightly and patted his shoulder before walking away.

* * *

X watched her walk away. He took off the green elf hat he had been wearing and looked down at it. _We've been through a lot together haven't we? No matter how much I worry though...I know you're able to stand up for yourself. It's time for me to stand up. Alia...thank you._

Mina sat outside of the Hunter Base. She was dressed in her violet armor with the green hat beside her. Her thoughts was centered around X. "Such a...a...jerk...but...but...he's nice...and he's..." she shook her head and pressed the hat to her mouth, chewing on it lightly.

She looked up at the sky. It was full of pollution and dirt-ridden. Frowning, Mina pinched her cheeks. It was a habit she had picked up ever since she started working alongside X. _Maybe X is right...Maybe we shouldn't be celebrating. We should be repairing the damage caused by the Eurasia incident. _

"Mina?"

She looked up and saw X, dressed outside of the elf outfit. "Can I sit beside you?" he asked.

Mina nodded and he slowly sat down beside her. He followed her gaze up to the sky. "It's a little bit sad...you can't see the sun anymore." he noted.

"Yeah." she agreed quietly, pulling up her knees and hugging them against her chest. Mina rested her cheek on the top of her knee and sighed heavily.

X smiled lightly and looked back over at Mina. "Well...maybe the sun is a little overrated. Too much of it actually can hurt the environment. Besides, if we had too much of it...we wouldn't have all of this wonderful snow, now would we?"

He dug his hand into the white snow and held it up. He stared at it almost intensely. "It feels cold."

Mina blinked and looked at it. "Of course it is." she replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

X looked over to her. Mina frowned and looked away, dismissing the random comment he made about the snow. She stood up and started to walk back into the headquarters. He stood up, the snow still in his hands. "You're not getting away that easily." he commented. Mina paused and turned to look back at him only to meet a snowball thrown at her face.

The snow slipped and fell to the ground, Mina nearly frozen in place. Her face looked to the ground. X's eyes widened. He had just realized that not only did he throw a snowball at a female reploid...but he threw a snowball at a female reploid who he had seen dismember an Irregular. Steam rose from Mina's head as she scooped up snow. She looked over at X with a wicked grin. "All right...It's on!"

X ducked in time to dodge a thrown snowball. "Come on!" he taunted. "I'm an Irregular Hunter! You can't get me that easily."

He turned and ran into the nearby woods with Mina giving chase. Losing sight of him, Mina stopped and looked around quickly. She placed her back to a tree and carefully looked around. A snowball hit her face and she was able to see a blue blur dash away. "No fair!" she cried out, chasing after him again.

X looked over his shoulder. Grinning, he slowed down slightly so Mina could catch up to him. Although in the beginning he swore he saw murderous intent in her eyes earlier, now they were a cheerful blue. Mina caught up to him and tacked his back. Both rolled on the ground, tumbling. Both of them laughed out loud and threw snow at each other.

* * *

"It's a little bit chilly outside X. The cold is making me..." Mina yawned tiredly. "...a little tired."

Both reploids sat next to each other on a cliff looking over the ruins of Dopplertown. They both watched the sun set on the landscape. "But you're right X-sempai. You can barely see the sun. It's a little sad."

X nodded and sighed lightly. "I...I want Hikari to be able to see the sun again. I want her to see flowers, birds and sunny cloudless days." mused Mina. "That's...That's why right after tonight I'm getting up early in the morning and heading straight to work. What you said back there sempai...it...It struck me..." she held up her hand and placed it where a human heart would be. "...where it would have struck me if I were human."

"No. Mina, what I believe is that we do have hearts. They're different than humans..." X took a hold of Mina's hands gently and held it up to her heart. "...but they feel the same thing."

Mina stared at X. X stared at Mina. Mina yawned as X shook his head, the moment slightly spoiled. He looked away as Mina blushed brightly. She yawned once more and rested her head on X's shoulder. A little startled at first, X's shoulders began to relax. "Mina?" he asked.

There was no answer, she was fast asleep from the excitement of the day. It was true though, in training exercises she should great speed but lacked stamina. X smiled and rested his own head on hers. It was comfortable and a change from the dark days both behind and ahead of them.

_I'm sorry Mina, I know that we both don't know what love is all about and what you do with it. However, I do want to learn. Just give me some time. That's all I'll ask for Christmas. _

X moved his head and looked down at Mina. He lightly kissed the crown of her head and rested against it.

_You don't need mistletoe to give your loved one a kiss. _

* * *

A/N: Actually, writing that makes the relationship between the two seem possible. Hmm...But anyways, there's my christmas gift to;

Rikoula

ReikoKage

Zexionsgirl

RockmanX'sgirl

and to MysticMaiden18 for being the first reviewer.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
